Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord
(ドリームベイビーモンスターサイリウム) was first worn by Shion Todo in Episode 39. This coord is from the brand Baby Monster, and it is a Cool Type coord. This coord is the upgrade to the Baby Monster Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A black tube top with purple and silver zipper and a thin line of ice-blue. Around the sides of the mid-torso rests an ice section lined by silver studs held with black straps. A split colored jacket rests on top of this, the right black, the left white, with opposite pattern sleeves, each adorned with silver studs and an opposite colored belt strap for a cuff. The right collar and left side of the lapel are ice in color, while the left collar and right lapel is purple. Both are lined with studs, with a white and purple pointed bow accent by a purple diamond in the middle. A studded white wing sticks up from the corner, with two silver chains beneath the gem to attach to a silver gem on the opposite side of the chest. The skirt is in four tutu layers, the top being a short black pleat lined with small silver loops, two of which hold two chains. The second skirt is purple, while the third is split, one side is black, one is a diagonal striping of black, purple, and ice. The bottom skirt is white on the right side, and a split pattern of ice, black, and white diagonal stripes. Comes with a black studded choker with chains hanging from it. Shoes White boots with a heart on top of the foot, one has a ice-colored one, the other is purple. Two black studded straps wrap above the ankle, each adorned with a sharp purple bow with a gem in the center and a white studded wing accent by a tiny ice diamond. The cuff is cut and colored ice for one boot, and purple for the other. Comes with two alternate stockings, the right is black with chains wrapped around it, while the left is a vertical stripe of black, purple, and ice. Accessory A metallic purple triangle clip with two wings attached, one is black with white accent and studs lining its spine. The second wing is metallic white with studs and a diamond gem on it. Two silver chains hang from the bottom. Game ''' '''is a Cool Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in 2015 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg Pripara 01 (1).jpg W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg Chara sd 5.png Chara sion (1).png Ready Smile!!.png CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg CvmRp4gUEAEAL-t.jpg large.jpg 1487064175842.jpg D589d418665ce3f950ecabfb35050e9ffbc41c11 58c78e865b0b0.jpg DGrkMWvUIAAzqsv.jpg 9532cb06c2a33162ab6ab3e9730bd6e26cbbdfb6 59a6cb36314c1.jpg Pripara The Movie Chara Dressing Pafe.png Product 1026212.jpg Product 1026211.jpg Anime Screenshots Ep 62 46.png Ep 62 56.png Ep 62 48.png Ep 62 51.png Ep 62 54.png Ep 62 55.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-01 下午10.20.14.png 12640467 1021448814568094 5476074995595544933 o.jpg Arcade Game Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Coord Box Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Casual Coord